darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Abyssal demon
Abyssal demons are one of the strongest types of demons, located at the top of the Slayer Tower in Morytania, in Kuradal's Dungeon, and in the depths of the dark Abyssal Area, accessible through fairy rings code . Abyssal demons require level 85 Slayer to be damaged. Abyssal demons are the only monsters that are capable of dropping the Abyssal whip, the Abyssal wand, and the Abyssal orb. History Abyssal demons are among the remnants of the Chthonian race of demons. As revealed in Palkeera's memory, the Chthonians were once rulers of Infernus, and by extension all of demonkind after rising up and overthrowing their predecessors, the Infernal demons. They were said to be cannibals, actually eager at the idea of consuming their own kin, and they were able to steal the power, or essence, of whomever they consumed. Despite this, their culture is said to be highly based on rules and laws, and they formed a complex bureaucracy in stark contrast to the Avernic's tribal ways. They came to be nobles in both the Infernal dimension and under the Zarosian empire, but lived in 'distant luxury' that made them unaware of the brewing conflicts that surround them. At length, the Mahjarrat Zamorak managed to sway many Avernic to his side in his secret coup against Zaros, promising to help them overthrow the Chthonians. After his success and armed with his newfound godly powers, Zamorak travelled with the Avernic demons back to Infernus to do just that. The Chthonian resistance was so fierce that even with his godly powers, it took Zamorak and his Avernic legions nearly twenty years to kill or banish every last Chthonian to the Abyss. Chthonian demons now reside in the Abyss, for the most part. The abyssal demons found on Gielinor were originally summoned by a team of researchers in Viggora's Folly, who opened a portal to the abyss. The abyssal demons remain there to this day, also being found in the Abyssal Area and Kuradal's Dungeon. Strengths and weaknesses Since they are a type of demon, they are affected by the powers of Silverlight and Darklight, which makes these weapons useful considering the demons' weakness against slashing weapons. Abyssal demons have a fairly low max hit, but hit quite accurately; because of this, players that wish to kill abyssal demons should use good food, a familiar, or some alternate method of healing. Despite their accuracy, they are fairly good targets when using Guthan's or Dharok's sets due to their weakness against melee, especially to the slashing capabilities of Dharok's set. However, if using Dharok's set, players should consider activating Protect from Melee to halve damage taken, or flashing Soul Split. Abyssal demons have the unusual ability of teleporting around the room while also teleporting the player at the same time. While the player always ends up in one of the eight spaces next to the abyssal demon, it is possible that the ending position will prevent ordinary melee combat, or interrupt certain combo attacks. For example, if the demon teleports east of a terrain feature and the player south of it, melee combat is not possible (except if the player has a long weapon like a Halberd). If auto-retaliate is turned off, the player will have to click or right-click to resume attacking. Ranging or maging will usually prevent running back to combat. Long trips can be made more profitable by bringing a gem bag to collect uncut diamonds and rubies (or gem bag upgrade for uncut dragonstones) and High Level Alchemy runes to alchemise drops such as adamant battleaxes, rune helms, rune chainbodies, etc. Strategies Locations Kuradal's Dungeon Kuradal's Dungeon can only be used while having a task from Kuradal or Morvran. There are 8 abyssal demons in here and are all crowded together, making it quite easy to target another one. Players with 85 Agility can use one summer pie to bypass several rooms to make it quicker. Bank runs are somewhat cumbersome, so using Infernal urns and picking up the good drops is highly recommended to avoid waste of inventory space or ferocious ring charges. However, if a player has a pack yak familiar, they can use its special move to bank the ashes for a hefty profit. Quick access to here can be gained by the twice-daily teleports from the mask of the Abyss/helm of Warping, a ferocious ring teleport, or a fused full slayer helm with ferocious ring charges on it. Abyssal Area This Abyssal Area is somewhat unrelenting for most players. This area is usually empty of players due to the other aggressive abyss creatures that lurk in the area. Partial completion of Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen must be used to access this area as it needs the use of a fairy ring to get into. The best spot is west from the fairy ring as the abyssal leech can be easily killed and there is an abyssal demon nearby. There are around 11 abyssal demons scattered around the abyssal plane. Get here by using the code on the fairy ring. Slayer Tower Abyssal demons can be found in the Slayer Tower in the south-west part of the top floor and on part of the roof, which is accessible over an Agility shortcut. Twice a day, players can use the teleport in the Mask of the Abyss/Helm of Warping to teleport here. If killing demons here without a Slayer task, players can get a Slayer contract for 30 or 200 kills, which will give 58.2 experience per kill for a regular contract, or 332.6 for a special contract. Players using the Tower's abyssal demons to complete their Slayer task can instead get a Special slayer contract, which will give increased experience per kill. It should be noted, however, that obtaining an off-task contract will not allow the player to obtain the abyssal wand and orb. Morytania legs 4 can also be used to further boost slayer experience. Drops 100% drop Charms Weapons Armour Resources Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia * When the Evolution of Combat was first released, Abyssal demons were weak to bolts, like most other demons. This was later changed to slashing weapons in an unknown update. In the beta version of the EoC, they were weak to water spells. * Although the game says Abyssal Demons are weak to slashing weapons, they still appear to be weak to water spells. This would make sense, as according to the combat triangle, monsters that use melee should be weak to magic. * Jagex greatly increased the life points of Abyssal demons among other common Slayer creatures in a hidden update on 25 February 2013. They stated that "they were too easy to kill for low-levelled players." * While a player is attacking them and performing a combo attack, Abyssal demons are incapable of teleporting the player, however they can still teleport themselves. * The abyssal demons that attempt to escape Kuradal's Dungeon have not been updated following the Evolution of Combat. When Kuradal's Fire Surge hits the demon, it shows a hitsplat of 150 (their health prior to the update). * If an abyssal demon is killed as it is teleporting, it will have no death animation. * Abyssal demons received a drop revamp on 4 February 2014, removing most drops and replacing with more expensive drops, and allowing them to drop the abyssal wand and orb for players on abyssal demon tasks. * Palkeera's memory heavily implies that Abyssal demons are part of a race of demons called Chthonians, which is later confirmed by Mod Jack on the Mahjarrat Memories FAQ. Mod Jack also stated that the Abyssal demons in the Slayer Tower are relatively weaker ones, and the Dukes are much stronger. * Demon slayer gear does not seem to work with Abyssal demons. * Abyssal demons received a graphical update on 27 August 2014. * Abyssal demons can teleport outside their area in Kuradal's Dungeon, if they are attacking you and you travel through the barrier. References nl:Abyssal demonde:Höllendämonfi:Abyssal demonno:Abyssal Demones:Abyssal demonpt:Demônio abissal